Kabuto's Long Night
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kabuto goes to bed, but he isn't tired. He decides to try out his new Orochimaru-sized toy.


**Kabuto's Long Night**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Hello, OroKabuLover here. And I am obsessed with OroKabu which explains my username! So I decided to get a little dirty and write a fanfic about what would happen if you let a very aroused Kabuto near an actual size replica of Orochimaru's cock.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru or Kabuto! If I did, this kind of stuff would be happening! And Sakura would be dead!**

Kabuto sat on his bed and let out a deep sigh. He glanced over to his clock. 11:53 p.m. He had just finished up his last tasks for the day. And he had to get up at 5 the next morning to start a new day off. But he was technically going to bed early, compared to the usual bedtime of 1. He decided to treat himself a bit. He walked over to the door, shut it, locked it, and came back over to the bed. He got on his hands and knees and pulled a box out from underneath the bed with a large label that read 'custom cocks' on it. He set the box up on the bed and he sat down next to it. He slowly peeled off his clothes and lied down on his back. He slowly trailed one hand down to his tight ass hole. He slowly and carefully inserted a finger in. His back arched, his eyelids fluttered, and he shuddered with pleasure. He carefully thrust his finger in and out.

"Aaaahhhh." He moaned out as he inserted another finger. He quickly thrust in and out, sweat glistening over his entire body. "Oh, ooh, oooohhhhh!" He moaned as he spread his fingers, stretching him. He used his other hand to open the box and pull out an actual sized replica of his masters cock. When Orochimaru had last changed bodies, he passed out from exhaustion, so Kabuto decided to do the medical check up while his master was out cold. So Kabuto used that towards his advantage by doing a prostate exam and then by getting the precise measurements of his dick. Kabuto smiled as he held the 11 inch dildo in his hand. It was made from a special material that always maintained a body temperature, so it was always warm, and it would feel like it was a real cock. This one was very different than any other toy that the company had ever made, at the same moment that Orochimaru would normally release, the toy would teleport some of his masters cum into the toy, then it would get shot into Kabuto. He had only used this toy twice before, for his birthday last year and for Christmas. But it was going to be another 3 years until his next birthday. He lined the cock up with his mouth to wet it up a bit. He slowly flicked his tongue out and ran it along the underside, then taking it all in. Without gag reflexes, he shoved most of it down his throat, he pulled it out, then shoved it back in. He sucked it long and hard. He could imagine the snake master hovering above him, thrusting in and out of his mouth, moaning his name over and over again. He sucked lightly on the tip, then as hard as he could, and cum shot into his mouth. He pulled the toy out and swallowed. He licked the toy clean. He then lined it up with his ass. He quickly pulled his fingers out and plunged the toy deep within him. He moaned loudly. He just held it there for a moment or two, getting used to the size of his toy. He eventually gripped it with his right hand and slowly thrust it in and out of his ass. "O-oroch-chi sa-ma." He moaned as he thrust the toy in deeper. It grazed over his prostate and he let out a long moan. He used his left hand and grabbed his cock and started pumping it in time with the thrusts. He thrust the white toy in and far as it would go, slamming into his prostate. "OROCHIIIIIII!" Kabuto screamed as he continued to hit his prostate over and over again. He felt himself getting nearer to his climax. His white liquid shot onto his chest. He then felt his ass being filled. He pulled the toy out, put it back in it's box, tossed it under the bed, and made a mental note to clean it in the morning. He grabbed his shirt and wiped the cum off of his chest, and some of the excess cum dripping from of ass, and that was dripping down his half limp dick and dripped onto his sacks. He tossed the shirt on the floor, covered himself up, and went to bed.

**AN: How was that? I believed that it was kind of hot! Review! If you do, I might, just might, do another one! Cookies! AND YAOI!**


End file.
